You Have Us
by affinityreign
Summary: [One Shot] They say that man fears darkness so he scrapes away at the edge of it with fire.


Full Metal Alchemist 

**You Have Us.**

Her boots scuffed the wet ground beneath her as she walked down the dark alley. Rain lashed down out of the overcast sky above the world. The cold engulfed her body but she paid no mind to the numbing cold; or to the fact that her blonde hair was clinging to her face like her dark uniform clung to her body.

Coming out of the alley the woman looked around seeing the newly destroyed building and all the other collateral damage. Her sights quickly left the destruction looking for her real target. The damage she would leave to her co-workers to clean up. Worried red eyes found what they were looking for as they landed on a sopping figure who was leaning against a slab of broken, or most likely, blown up cement. The man in front of her sat on the ground his military uniform hung in tattered pieces and by all standards it should have fallen off his limp body. But the fabric just hung there, to the blue dress shirt unwilling to let go.

The woman walked forward coming up beside him brushing several strands of wet, raven black, hair out of the mans closed eyes and off his pale face. "Sir?" she asked quietly her voice barely above a whisper. When the man did not reply her eyes fell to the ground beside him. A gasp caught itself in her throat and was replaced by a sigh of relief. A rare smile crept onto her face brightening up her features.

The dark haired man had clutched in his hand the arm of a younger boy. Blonde hair spilled over his face and almost covered the damp ground beneath his head.

She was amazed that the boy still had both of his arms. Previous experiences had told her that the boys left arm came apart more often then not. Her smile faded however as she saw the blood covering both the Full Metal and Flame Alchemists. She had been to far away to see it through the rain before.

"I bet you came to laugh at me… I wouldn't blame you…" a voice spoke up. The statement had come from the dark haired man.

Riza shook her head slowly, water droplets falling off of her hair. "No."

The flame Alchemist slowly opened his eyes, water droplets immediately hitting his eyes. He leant his head back so it too rested against the cement slab. "I… we… we… wanted to know the truth…I wanted to know so _**badly**_." He stated stressing his last word as he shut his eyes tightly. His own rain mixing with the water that fell from the sky and ran down his pale face. "But…

Silence engulfed them as she listened… as she waited for him to finish.

"But now… I wish I hadn't." Roy finished as his shoulders started to shake slightly, his previously gloved hand tightened around Edwards's arm.

Riza nodded understanding, her heart going out to her friends. She lifted her eyes to see him. "Sometimes, If you want to know the truth… You must have the courage to accept it." The lieutenant stated balling her fist so her nails dug into her palm.

He didn't reply. She gave him no words of comfort as he continued to cry silently. He needed to let the emotions out, and she would not stop him.

Minutes that passed by felt like hours. Finally Hawkeye stepped forward, placing her hand on the colonels that gripped Edwards arm so tightly. Slowly, at the feel of her warm skin, his grip loosened and grabbed her hand instead. Taking in the comfort it offered.

More footsteps could be heard. Neither of them looked up at the oncoming people, already knowing who they were.

Riza instead kept her eyes locked with Roy's. With a sad smile she spoke again at last. "You must have the courage to face the truth… But even if you don't, you have something that will help you."

Roy looked at her confused but slightly calmer. He was about to speak but the footsteps had arrived as several people burst out of the alley. Havoc led them, a soggy cigarette hanging form his mouth. Behind him, Furey, Falman, Breda and Armstrong followed. As they saw their superior officer, all of them let out a similar sigh of relief.

Roy stared at them. All of them were soaked; a few of them, mainly Havoc and Armstrong had cuts in several places. But they all appeared to be smiling as wide as they could be, with Armstrong's sparkles reflecting like mad in the rain. "Wh-?" he started to ask out of habit.

"It's time to go." Riza stated taking him out of his stupor. Nodding slowly, Roy allowed Riza to take her hand away from his and slip her arm under his shoulder. The woman brought him to his feet with a single heave.

Havoc came forward taking Mustangs other arm and putting it over his shoulders, supporting his tired friend as Riza pulled them along towards the alley to leave. Armstrong picked up the unconscious Ed and followed after them.

Roy was about to nod off, as the safe feeling that he got from Hawkeye and Havoc let his adrenaline rushed body shut off and rest. But he opened his eyes turning to look at Riza. "What is it?"

"Hm?" The blonde looked at the colonel raising a fine eyebrow.

"Before, you said that even if I didn't have the courage to face the truth. I would still have something that would help me. What is it?" Roy asked his eyes glazing over a little.

"Do you have the courage to know the truth?" She asked.

Roy nodded.

Riza smiled, out of the corner of her eye she saw Havoc smile also. "You have us, Sir." She stated firmly. "They say that man fears darkness so he scrapes away at the edge of it with fire. You're our fire Colonel Mustang. You keep our darkness away, and we'll help you burn with true courage."

The fire alchemist eyes went wider but exhaustion overcame him letting his eyelids close over his dark eyes as his friends supported him through the dark alley. Like they would support him through the darkness. They would never let him die. Because they needed his flame… they needed him… and he needed them…

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

DH – well yea that it. Let me know what you think. That was my first ever one shot... and no Ed's not dead. Pokes unconscious Ed

Ed - Mumbles and rolls away

DH – See, Well thanks fer reading! R&R please.


End file.
